


Pregnant?

by BecaAMM



Series: Tony Stark x Short!Reader drabbles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: But you're not, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Tony Being Tony, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony think you're pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Tony sees a pregnancy test box in your room. He gets it wrong.





	Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/B/F/N = You best friend's name

“I can’t do it.” Your friend decided. 

“You can and you will.” You stared back at her. 

You met Y/B/F/N many years ago, when you both were on your teens, and clicked immediately.  Now both of you were on your earlier 30′s, and things hadn’t change. You were sisters from different parents. You lived together while in college, and were always there for each other. Seven years ago, you were beside her when she met her boyfriend. Two years later, you were the one helping him planning the moment he would propose her and, months later, you were there for Y/B/F/N’s wedding as the maid of honor. You were the one she always called for advice, or when she needed anything, and she was the one you always ran to when you needed anything. 

And, right now, you two were staring at a pregnancy test box you had bought for her more than an hour ago. 

“But what if it says positive?” She pointed at you. “And what if it says negative?”

“If it says positive, we celebrate.” You simply said. “If it says negative, we keep tracking your cycle and you keep trying. But right now, you have to pee in this stick.” 

She stared at you for a whole moment before taking the test from you and walking to the bathroom with you by her side, not even embarrassed by the fact you were watching her. You were over that phase. 

You two waited in silence for the results to appear, and stared at each other when your clock warned you the test was ready. 

“You go.” She stepped away from the sink. 

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t protest, giving the pregnancy test a look and holding back a smile. 

Positive.

“So?” Y/B/F/N looked at you. 

“Give it a look.” You shrugged. 

She stepped closer, hesitant, and you smiled when her face lightened up with what she saw and hugging you right away. Like two teenage girls, you jumped up and down with giggles and you had to pull away to dry her tears with your thumbs. 

“I’m pregnant!” She exclaimed. 

“I know!”

“I need to tell him!” She picked the test and her purse. “I love you so much!” 

You hugged, and she ran away with a smile, making you laugh out loud. 

Grabbing your phone, you texted Tony with a ‘ _Great news_ ’. He would loved to know that. 

* * *

Tony frowned when his phone buzzed on his pocket, seeing your message and arching an eyebrow. 

“Great news?” He muttered to himself, leaving the project in his hands and walking to the elevator. 

Entering your floor, he looked for you and walked into the room your shared, being surprised by the pregnancy test box on your bed. 

“Shit.”

Slowly, he turned away and left. 

* * *

You frowned, looking at the clock. Tony was supposed to be back half an hour ago. Still he wasn’t there.

 _‘Dinner is ready’_ You texted him.  _‘Where are you?’_

You wanted for an answer, but had none, eating alone and laying to bed without him hours later. 

Worried, you texted other members of the team, but none of them knew where Tony could be, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. just informed you he had left the building hours earlier. 

You fell asleep with your phone in hand after calling and texting him several times. 

You woke up hours later with Tony touching your arm. 

“Babe?” He called. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Huh?” You rubbed your eyes. “Where were you? I was worried.”

He didn’t answer, pulling you up and hugging your small figure tight, making you breath deep in his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” You frowned at the sudden display gest, and he took a deep breath. 

“I know the news already.” He affirmed. “And even knowing we didn’t plan this, or ever imagined something like this in our lives, I know…”

You frowned, and raised your hand to stop him. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Tony frowned. 

“The baby.” He said like it was obvious. 

You stared at him, not understand it. 

“You’re pregnant, right?” He inquired, making your eye go wide. 

“What?” You exclaimed. “No. Why do you think I’m pregnant? Do I look pregnant?”

You quickly ran your hands to your torso. Okay, you weren’t the skinniest girl, and didn’t have a flat stomach. But pregnant? 

“No! You… I… “ He opened and closed his mouth, no knowing exactly what to say. “I saw the box.”

You finally understood what he meant, and shook your head. 

“That wasn’t mine. That was Y/B/F/N’s.”

Tony’s face changed from surprise to comprehension, and then to relief. 

He kissed you fiercely, holding your face in his hands. 

"Thank God!” He finally exclaimed. “I’m so glad you’re not pregnant. We can give Y/B/F/N and Hank the crib and the baby clothes, and I’m cancelling the…”

“Crib?” You interrupted him again. 

Tony blushed, surprising you. 

“I may or may not have taken the news to far.” He decided to state, and you shook your head. 

“Just wait for me to confirm any pregnancy before buying cribs next time, okay?”

He nodded, but then stared at you. 

“Wait. Are you planning to get pregnant?”


End file.
